


tsukasa's beautiful golden showers.. :9

by guiltykissmyass



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: AND IT SPIRALLED WAY WAY WAY OUTTA CONTROL, M/M, NOTE: OP DOES NOT HAVE A PISS KINK, Piss kink, this was a joke
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-20
Updated: 2018-07-20
Packaged: 2019-05-26 18:32:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15006842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/guiltykissmyass/pseuds/guiltykissmyass
Summary: izukasa piss uhhh please don't read this it's not good ecks deethanks bitch for the title





	tsukasa's beautiful golden showers.. :9

**Author's Note:**

> fuck you alicia! anyway I love you!

"Ousama, slow down!" Izumi hisses from the passenger seat, gripping the handle above his head. Tsukasa and Arashi sit in the back, terrified for their lives, Ritsu snoring and drooling into Tsukasa's shoulder. 

"Wahaha, what's wrong, Sena?" Leo grins devilishly, ginger locks blowing all over the place. The speakers are turned all the way up, blasting some shitty English pop music, with windows rolled all the way down. He begins driving even faster, nearly giving the younger members of Knights a heart attack. 

"Your face is all pale, Suo- well, paler than usual, wahahaha!☆" The king observes as he checks on them in the mirror. The vehicle zips down the road at a speed much too high to even be relatively close to the speed limit, but since the road is pretty empty anyway Izumi settles on not saying anything.

"Ousama, please~!" Arashi begs, trying miserably to shield their hair from the relentless wind. "I'd prefer to make it to the movie theatre alive, thanks!"

Tsukasa sighs, burying his face in his hands. This is going to be disastrous. 

Miraculously, they make it to the theatre alive, but not without Tsukasa nearly having a mental breakdown over Leo's driving. 

"Alright~ Izumi-chan, 'kasa-chan, can you go get some snacks? Well go save our seats." Arashi asks with their always pleasant smile. Izumi just huffs, shrugging. "Annoying, but whatever. What do you want?" 

Arashi lists off the trio's order, Leo whispering to Izumi to get him an extra bag of popcorn. Izumi just shrugs him off, but he'll get it for him anyway so he doesn't complain. 

"Alright Kasa~kun, let's go." Izumi sighs, grabbing Tsukasa's hand and ignoring Arashi's coos behind them. "What do you want?"

Tsukasa thinks about it for a second, blushing a little. "Sena-senpai, is it okay if I get some sweets?" Izumi gives him a look before giving in to his pleading eyes. "Fine, fine. Don't blame me when you get fat, 'kay?" Tsukasa pouts a little before grabbing a couple bags of candy, insisting that "he'd share."

The line takes quite a while, but eventually Izumi orders everything, being careful not to forget anything. He hands Tsukasa a stack of cups, carefully balancing all of the snacks. "Go get some drinks for us, okay?"

Tsukasa looks back at him with a blank, confused expression. "You know. From the friggin' fountain drink machine." He uses his head to vaguely gesture in its direction. 

Nothing. 

"You've... you've never used a fountain drink machine, have you?" Izumi looks disappointed, or maybe just plain tired and annoyed, Tsukasa can't tell the difference at this point. 

"Okay, geez. Hold all this stuff and I'll get the drinks." Izumi mutters a quiet 'rich brat' under his breath, shoving the food into Tsukasa's hands. He follows Izumi, watching as he fills the cups about a quarter of the way with ice before filling the rest with various drinks. 

"Amazing..." he mumbles, nearly dropping Leo's extra bag of popcorn before catching himself.

Izumi sets all of the drinks in a tray, trading with Tsukasa again. "Alright, all set~"

There's a brief thought as they walk past the bathroom, of "oh, maybe I should go before the movie" that passes Tsukasa's mind, but just as he heads for it-

"Eh~? Kasa-kun, c'mon, we've got to get going. What, you want to miss the first part?" Izumi grabs his hand, not giving the younger a chance to protest as he drags him into the theatre. It's a little hard to find Ritsu, Arashi, and Leo as it's pretty dark as well as packed in there. Luckily, Arashi was able to save a couple seats for them just a row behind. Probably better that we don't all sit in the same row anyway, Tsukasa thinks, sitting down next to Izumi. That would... likely not go too well. 

Izumi hands Leo the two bags of popcorn, earning a nasty glare and sigh from Arashi, Ritsu snoring into their shoulder. 

The film starts, Tsukasa taking a big sip of his drink. "This is... very good..." he observes, taking another. "Well duh," Izumi mutters offhandedly, avoiding the buttery popcorn Leo's scarfing down like the plague. "It's just some cheap cherry coke, but I guess you like things like that, huh..." he goes quieter, watching the film with a half interested-half tired of everyone's shit expression. The film goes on, Tsukasa munching on his sweets and sipping his drink throughout the film, stealing Izumi's cup once he finishes his own. It's some kind of action-thriller type thing they're watching, and of course, true to their kings nature, there are aliens in it. And since Leo is ever so invested in it, he won't let anyone leave, stating that the scene coming up is the best, because of fucking course he's already seen this dumb movie with Madara. Tsukasa squirms in his seat a little, just waiting for the scene to be over so he could go to the washroom. 

Apparently, every scene to Leo is "the best scene", Tsukasa growing more irritated and anxious by the minute. Izumi raises a brow at him, the younger just giving him a forced smile in return. 

Finally, _finally_ the movie ends, and Tsukasa practically sprints (well, best he can with a full bladder and no athletic ability) to the bathroom, but Izumi grabs him right as he turns the corner.

"Hey!! Kasa-kun, no time for the bathroom now. You don't want Ousama to leave you here, do you? That'd be a real pain, you know." The silver haired boy says, not bothering hiding his annoyance, as usual. "Leo just ran out to the car, and you know not even Narukami can catch him." Tsukasa sighs with a nod, trying to focus on anything other than the constant pain coming from his bladder. Izumi gives him a weird look, crossing his arms. "What's wrong with you?" 

"Ah... it's nothing, don't worry. Let's go catch him before he leaves without us, then." Tsukasa says decisively. Besides, he could hold it for a little while longer. 

They just barely catch Leo before he pulls out of the parking spot, Izumi muttering something about him being "a careless king."

Tsukasa, Izumi, and Ritsu are crammed in the back of the small car the whole ride home. Arashi's sitting in the front, since they beat Izumi to it. Ritsu just looks out the window with a sleepy smile, occasionally drifting off. 

Tsukasa bounces his leg for the whole damn car ride, earning a snack from Izumi on the arm that nearly makes him loose his cool. He feels a couple drops spill, and his face burns up with shame.

"The hell's with you?" Izumi asks in a harsh tone, though softening when he sees the tears welling in Tsukasa's eyes. There's a brief moment of realization and embarrassment before Izumi clears his throat. 

"Hey Ousama, could you drop me off first~?"

There's a shrug and a "yeah sure" as Leo turns up the music even more, humming and singing along.

Izumi drags Tsukasa out of the car with him when Leo drops him off, muttering some excuse about getting the younger to go over some lyrics with him. 

Leo drives off, Tsukasa giving a quick wave and thank you to him. As soon as the car's gone he doubles over, a deep frown on his face as his brow furrows.

"Hey, Kasa-ku~n," Izumi singsongs as he unlocks the door, silver hair glinting under the mid-afternoon sun. There's a small, sly smile on his face, and Tsukasa instinctively takes a few steps back.

"Hey, don't be like that. I'm trying to be helpful you know~." He chides, pushing the door open. "You have to piss, don't you? Come on already." 

"So vulgar," Tsukasa mutters, strained, struggling to take a step without leaking. The pressure is almost unbearable, and a couple tears spill down his cheek as he closes the door behind himself. 

"The bathroom is up the stairs, down the hall and..." Izumi hums before turning around, looking at Tsukasa hunched over and leaning against the door. "Huh, but by the looks of it, you're not gonna make it there." 

Tsukasa feels his cheeks flush with shame, shaking his head. "N-no, it's quite alright, I can do it." He pushes himself up, taking a few steps before letting out a high pitched sqeuak as he feels a little trickle down his legs. 

"Geez, if it's that bad just piss yourself already." Izumi places a hand on his hip, looking at him expectantly. Tsukasa blinks glassy narrowed violet eyes, once, then twice. 

He cannot be serious. 

"W-what?" Tsukasa would laugh, if he wasn't about to piss himself on Sena-senpai's floor. 

"You're pretty stupid. Just say something next time~..." there's a pause and a sigh. "But I guess it's also kind of my fault too. So stop crying and just let it out already. I would carry you to the washroom but I don't want to get any on me."

"A-are you serious?" Tsukasa can't make eye contact, only looking down at the wooden floors to distract himself from Izumi's gaze. "Christ, _yes_ I'm serious." He takes a few steps towards him, crouching and taking his chin in hand.

_"Now just let it out, Ka~sa~kun."_

Tsukasa lets out a quiet whimper as the dark spot on his pants grows, extremely visible on the light fabric. His face is hot, lavender eyes squeezed shut. The stream seems never ending. It begins to seep through and pool, Izumi watching with an unreadable expression. The relief is amazing, and he feels bad that in some twisted way he's actually enjoying this. He places a hand over his mouth, trying to silence any of the noise coming out. It's warm and uncomfortable, the dripping material sticking tightly to his legs as a few teardrops fall down his cheeks.

It finally comes to a stop, Tsukasa's eyes red and puffy. "Oh god, sorry- I'm so sorry I--" Tsukasa's rushing, scrambling for words, what actually just happened hitting him square in the face. Izumi just gives him a quick shrug. "It's fine, just hold on, 'kay~?" 

Izumi leaves for a moment and comes back with towels and air freshener crouching down again to clean him up. "I'm not mad, so don't get the wrong idea. It would've been a hell of a lot worse if it was in Ousama's car, just think of it that way." Tsukasa shudders at the thought, or maybe it's the cooling piss that's giving him chills. He shakily stands up, the liquid dripping off the seat of his pants. Izumi shoves a towel into his hands. "You can borrow some of my clothes until your stuff is washed." 

Tsukasa nods quietly, trying to dry himself off best he can. He wrinkles his nose at the smell, pouting. "Ugh, take a shower too. You smell like piss." Izumi jokes, laughing to himself. Tsukasa cracks a smile too, head dropping to his chest as he snickers. "That sounds lovely- the shower!! Not the- not the smelling like piss part." His face is red, Izumi grabbing the towel from his hands.

He leads him up to the bathroom, Tsukasa trying to calm down a little bit. "Here we are," Izumi gestures to the door, and even though it was a short walk, he was right, no way he would've made it there in time.

"Just hand me your clothes once you've changed out of them." Izumi heads off, tossing the towels into a washing machine while Tsukasa strips, neatly piling the damp clothes on the floor. There's a quick knock once Izumi returns, and the redhead opens the door a crack to hand him the clothes. "Thank you, Sena-senpai." Tsukasa smiles shyly. Closing the door, he steps into the hot shower. 

and then the author got too lazy to finish this joke that spiralled outta control so we're left with this absolute mess!  
unbetad uwu hope u enjoyed tsukasa's fun pissy time with sena senpai

**Author's Note:**

> are you fucking sorry? are you? a r e y o u?


End file.
